Geloven in de oudheid
Geloven van de Romeinen en de Grieken Een aantal goden waar de Romeinen in geloofden zijn: Apollo, Bellona, Ceres, Diana, Janus, Juno, Jupiter, Mars, Mercurius, Minerva, Neptunus, Pluto, Quirinus, Saturnus, Venus, Vesta, Vulucanus, Carmenta, Cupido, Priapus, Terminusen en Vertumnus. Jupiter, de oppergod: Jupiter (Latijn: Iuppiter of Iupiter; Nederlands, verouderd: Jupijn of Jovijn), is een figuur uit de Romeinse mythologie. Hij is de oppergod en god van de hemel en het onweer. Hij is de zoon van Rhea en Saturnus, en de jongste broer van Ceres, Vesta, Pluto, Neptunus en Juno. Jupiter trouwde met Juno, maar hij had talloze minnaressen, zowel lagere natuurgodinnen als menselijke vrouwen, bij wie hij vele halfgoden verwekte. Zo was bijvoorbeeld Achilles een nakomeling van Zeus en Thetis. Bij prinses Alkmene verwekte hij Herakles. Zijn Griekse tegenhanger is Zeus. Zijn Etruskische tegenhanger is Tinia. Aan Saturnus was voorspeld dat een van zijn kinderen hem van de troon zou stoten, net als hij bij zijn vader Uranus had gedaan. Daarom verslond hij zijn eerste vijf nakomelingen, tot groot verdriet van Rhea, zijn vrouw. Ten slotte, na het baren van Jupiter, gaf zij Saturnus een steen te eten en bracht Jupiter naar de Mons Ida op Kreta om opgevoed te worden door nimfen. Toen Jupiter volwassen was, gaf hij Saturnus een braakmiddel, waardoor de vijf kinderen uitgebraakt werden. Hij bevrijdde ook Saturnus' broers, de Cyclopen, die hem als dank bliksemschichten als wapen gaven. De Indo-Europese god Jupiter was, anders dan zijn Griekse versie Zeus, zowel een atmosferische als soevereine god. Jupiter kwam vergeleken met Zeus, als lid van de Indo-Europese godentrias, dichter bij de aarde te staan. Met de verovering van het Imperium Romanum werd aan Jupiter ook meer en meer de goddelijke opdracht toegeschreven om de wereld te veroveren. Het was de goddelijke taak van Rome om de wereld te veroveren in opdracht van Jupiter. Hemelgod: Als hemelgod bezat Jupiter twee voorname functies, met name die van weergod en die van donder- en bliksemgod (een rol waarin we hem het beste kennen). Als weergod beheerste hij de wind en de storm, maar nog veel belangrijker was het feit dat hij ook de regen bracht. In Italië was het immers geen luxe een god te hebben die voor regen kon zorgen en we merken dan ook dat in de epitheta van Jupiter verwijzingen naar regen en water zitten. Zijn functie als donder- en bliksemgod kon de eveneens soevereine god auspicia (voortekens) doorgeven aan de augures, die deze hemeltekenen interpreteerden. Soevereine god: Als soevereine god was Jupiter de hemelse collega van de rex (koning) en één van zijn oudste functies was getuige zijn bij en wreker van publieke én private eden en overeenkomsten. Hij was de garantie dat een eed niet verbroken werd en het oudste heiligdom van hem is dan ook dat van Jupiter Feretrius, die verbonden was met de Fetiales. Oorspronkelijk kende Rome een Indo-Europese godentrias bestaande uit Jupiter, Mars en Quirinus. Zij werden in eden nog steeds als voornaamste goden aanroepen. Onder invloed van de Etrusken veranderde de Romeinse trias Jupiter-Mars-Quirinus naar die van Jupiter-Juno-Minerva (cf. de Etruskische trias Tinia-Uni-Menrva). Dit werd afgesloten met de bouw van een tempel voor deze trias op het Capitool, die door Lucius Tarquinius Superbus zou zijn begonnen. In deze trias zou Jupiter de overhand krijgen op Juno en Minerva, die minder weerstand konden bieden dan Mars en Quirinus. Een aantal goden waar de Grieken in geloofden waren: Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Helios, Hephaistos, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, PallasAthena, Pan, Poseidon, Zeus Zeus, griekse oppergod Zeus (Oudgrieks: Ζεύς, genitivus Διός of Ζηνος) is een figuur uit de Griekse mythologie. Hij is de oppergod, die heerste vanaf de berg Olympus. Hij was een zoon van Kronos (Lat. Saturnus) en Rheia, twee van de twaalf Titanen, de machtige zonen en dochters van Ouranos, de hemelgod. Kronos was de opvolger van Ouranos. Het equivalent van Zeus in de Romeinse godsdienst is Jupiter. Eleuthereus komt bij sommige schrijvers voor als een bijnaam van Zeus. De betekenis van zijn naam (Indo-Europees *Djev = stralende, verwant met Latijn dies = dag) duidt op een verwantschap met de verering van het heldere uitspansel; Zeus’ meest wezenlijke functie is die van hemelgod. De natuur en al haar verschijnselen waren aan hem onderworpen. Hij slingerde de bliksems, verzamelde de wolken en dreef ze uiteen; regen en sneeuwval werden door hem veroorzaakt. Daarom golden allerlei hoge bergen als zijn verblijf: de Ida op Kreta, de Lycaeus in Arcadië, maar de bekendste is de Olympus in Thessalië. De adelaar (oorspronkelijk symbool van de bliksem) was zijn heilige vogel, de eik zijn heilige boom, zijn schild was de aegis. Door bliksems, donderslagen, regenboog en de vlucht van vogels gaf Zeus voortekenen aan de mens. Al vroeg, wellicht reeds in de Myceense tijd (ca. 1600 tot ca. 1100 v.Chr.), werd hij de centrale figuur van het Griekse pantheon en stelde hij de overige goden op de achtergrond. Naar het voorbeeld van hoofden van aanzienlijke geslachten op aarde stelde men Zeus voor als het hoofd van de godenfamilie. Zijn familie had ook haar verblijf op de Olympus en gehoorzaamde hem. Zo werd Zeus niet slechts de bevestiger van de harmonie in de natuur, maar vooral ook van de maatschappelijke orde. Koningen en vorsten ontleenden hun macht aan Zeus en waren aan hem verantwoording schuldig. Hij was de raadgevende god, de beschermer van de volksvergadering en handhaver van de eed. Ook het gezin stond onder zijn hoede: als Zeus Herkeios (= Beschermer van de hof) had hij een altaar op de binnenplaats van de woning. Vooral gasten en vreemdelingen stonden onder zijn bescherming. In de Frygische en Thracische mythologie, die aan de Griekse ten grondslag ligt, was Sabazios de nomadische stormgod en vadergod. In de Indo-Europese talen zoals het Frygisch gaat het '-zios' element in de naam terug op Dyeus, de gemeenschappelijke voorloper van 'dios', 'deus' (god) en ook van de naam Zeus. Naar alle waarschijnlijkheid brachten de migrerende Frygiërs de ruitergod met zich mee toen zij zich in Anatolië vestigden rond 1200 v. Chr., terwijl de oorsprong van deze godheid moet gezocht worden in Macedonië en westelijk Thracië. Zeus was als enige zoon ontsnapt aan Kronos' vraatzucht, die was opgewekt door een orakel dat voorspelde dat een van zijn zonen hem eens van de troon zou stoten. Om dit te voorkomen verzwolg hij al zijn kinderen. Maar de verdrietige Rheia wist de geboorte van Zeus geheim te houden en zij verborg hem in een verafgelegen, donkere grot op Kreta waar hij werd opgevoed door de nimfen. Daar dronk hij melk van de geit Amaltheia en brachten de bijen hem honing. Adriasteia en Ida, dochters van Melisseus, verzorgden hem. Ook de priesters van die streek, de Koureten, hielpen mee de jonge god te beschermen. Ze bewaakten de grot en als hij huilde sloegen ze hard op hun wapenrusting, zodat Kronos het niet zou horen. Toen Zeus als volwassen man zijn vader met zijn bestaan confronteerde en van hem eiste dat hij zijn verslonden, maar onsterfelijke kinderen weer terug zou geven, ontbrandde een zware strijd om de macht. Het ging tussen Zeus enerzijds en Kronos met de meeste Titanen anderzijds. Zeus bevrijdde de Cyclopen en de honderdarmige reuzen (de Hekatoncheiren) uit Kronos' gevangenis in de Tartarus en verzekerde zich op die manier van hun hulp. Hij slingerde zijn belangrijkste wapen, de door de Cyclopen gemaakte bliksemschichten, van de Olympus naar beneden en bleef dat net zolang doen tot hij de overwinning had behaald. Zo verkreeg Zeus heerschappij over de wereld. De door Kronos verzwolgen broers en zusters van Zeus (Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia en Demeter) werden uit hem bevrijd. Zo kwam er een nieuwe generatie goden, die van de Olympische goden, aan de macht. Ook werd er een nieuwe god geboren, Aphrodite. Zij 'ontstond' toen Zeus de gonaden van Kronos in zee wierp. Een tweede verschrikkelijke strijd om de macht ontbrandde toen oermoeder Gaia van de Aarde niet langer kon aanzien hoe een aantal van haar kinderen in de onderwereld gevangen werden gehouden; Zeus had hen niet vrijgelaten omdat zij hem vijandig gezind waren geweest. Zij stimuleerde de Giganten om de strijd om de hemelheerschappij voor haar met hem aan te binden. Toen braken deze reuzen met veel geweld uit de onderwereld los en trokken woest en opgetogen naar de bergen van Thessalië. Iris riep alle hemelingen bijeen en riep zelfs de hulp in van de geesten van de gestorvenen. Alle elementen werden geschud: de hemel donderde en de aarde beefde. Iedere god nam op zijn wijze aan de strijd deel: Phoibos Apollo schoot pijlen af, Hephaistos slingerde gloeiende kolen naar de monsters, Poseidon vocht met zijn drietand, de Moiren (godinnen van het noodlot) zwaaiden met knotsen, Herakles vocht moedig mee en Zeus zelf slingerde zijn verzengende bliksemschichten opnieuw naar beneden. En uiteindelijk, hoewel de reuzen in hun woede hele bergen losrukten en op elkaar stapelden, won Zeus de strijd en werd hij voorgoed en onbetwist heerser van het heelal, als Opperste in de kring der goden. Zeus' vrouw was zijn zus de godin Hera, de oudste dochter van Kronos. Tot haar grote woede en verdriet werd Zeus echter dikwijls getroffen door de pijlen van de god van de eeuwige liefde Eros, en kon hij de liefde voor andere vrouwen niet weerstaan. Hera was zeer jaloers en trachtte op allerlei manieren Zeus van zijn amoureuze escapades te weerhouden, maar vaak tevergeefs: hij had ten minste negen relaties met godinnen en veertien met sterfelijke vrouwen uit de mensen. Hij verwekte bij hen tientallen kinderen. De lieftallige Europa verleidde hij zelfs door zichzelf in een stier te veranderen en vervolgens te ontvoeren. Ook de mannenliefde werd in de Griekse mythologie niet geschuwd. Zo liet Zeus zijn oog vallen op Ganymedes. Het verhaal is vaak besproken met het oog op de rol van homoseksualiteit in de Griekse cultuur.